worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Thor Modan
Thor Modan is a ruined dwarven city located in the Grizzly Hills of Northrend. The ancient home of the iron dwarves, the architecture of the area is very similar to the Alliance Dwarven city of Ironforge; even down to the statue of Modimus Anvilmar at the end of the entrance hallway. Much of the main interior of Thor Modan is in ruins. Iron Dwarves work with severe determination to repair the constant damage that is being done by an army of nature giants who constantly barrage the area with huge boulders and entire trees which have been ripped from the ground. Adventurers who come upon Thor Modan first will see a fierce battle between the Earthen and the Iron Dwarves. The Iron Dwarves are defending the territory and sending powerful stone golems out to engage the marauding Earthen. The Earthen are recognised as friendly towards a member of the Alliance and much of the questing that takes place here involves helping with the attack on Thor Modan. As the discerning adventurer delves deeper into Thor Modan, the trappings and belongings can be seen strewn across the landscape. Journal pages and in a few cases - corpses of unfortunate explorers can be seen laid out across the landscape. Alliance adventurers who quest in this region will assist the Explorers' League in retrieving excavation information from fallen League members who ventured in and never came out. In addition, assistance can be given to the earth giant, Kurun, a towering figure of rocks and trees standing on the highest point that looks out over Thor Modan. Kurun and his army of giants are in desperate need of assistance to thwart the Iron Dwarves and their nefarious movements. His battle goes on in the Boulder Hills area which sits on the rise behind Thor Modan. As well as attacking the Iron from the roof of the structure, he is overseeing a ferocious battle between his army and the Iron Dwarves' army of Runed Giants. The purpose of the Ironforge dwarf Explorers' Guild excavations is the Guild's search for more information on the titans and the origins of their race. Excavation The Ironforge dwarves once had a little town here used to excavate the site. It looked like it was thrown together (which it was). Mismatched tents stood between rough wooden shacks and the occasional stone hut, and streets veered wherever someone had settled in their path. The expedition leaders slowly corrected the settlement's haphazard construction, replacing the temporary buildings with permanent ones and straightening the paths, but they still had a ways to go. It isn't surprising, since they were more interested in digging for old dwarven relics than in setting up shop. Furbolgs attacked frequently, so the camp had walls put up and a guard in place. That at least gave it some shape. A small force of dwarves had settled in Thor Modan, midway up the east side of the Grizzly Hills and halfway between Grizzlemaw and Gundrak. They dislike the trolls, who constantly attack them, and hate the Scourge. Any hero from a typical Alliance race receives a warm welcome. Dwarves are greeted like long-lost family. The dwarves here are researchers and archaeologists rather than warriors. They offer whatever aid they can, but do not fight unless their homes are threatened. They feed heroes and give them basic supplies, but have little else to share beyond local knowledge and experience fighting ice trolls. These dwarves were noncombative. They lived in Thor Modan and seek clues and artifacts from their own past. They do know shortcuts to Gundrak, however, and can guide the heroes there unseen. :In World of Warcraft the town is either not shown (world scale issues), or has been packed up recently, the Explorers' Guild presence shows there may have been a dig here at one point. It is likely that they uncovered the ancient dwarven city during their excavation. Gallery File:thormd.jpg|Inside the fortress File:Thor Modan5.jpg|The entry hall of Thor Modan File:Thor Modan from above.jpg|The collapsed ceiling Kategooria:Forts Kategooria:Dwarf territories Kategooria:Wrath of the Lich King